Triquetra
by fairy-princess7
Summary: Secrets from the past are revealed. Causing complications for some reluctant people. Come inside and experience the three sides of the Triquetra: Hate, Like, and Love.


Triquetra

Sorry I haven't updated for those who read my story been pre-occupied changed the name of the sister. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any songs used in this story I only own the idea. If some one has already written a story similar to this sorry had no idea it was out there. Triquetra is the symbol on from Charmed (it's on the book).

Summary: Secrets from the past are revealed. Causing complications for some reluctant people. Come inside and experience the three sides of the Triquetra: Hate, Like, and Love.

scene change/time lapse

'thought'

Prologue:

Hermione: I thought I was just a muggle-born witch, an only child, and had no secrets about my past.

Draco: And I thought with my father gone it would just be me and mum; plus no more secrets.

Hermione: Summer before sixth year changed all that.

Draco: Boy were we wrong to assume anything.

Chapter 1: I Will Remember You

(Hermione's) Flashback

I was sitting in my room in cut-off jean shorts and a black tank-top enjoying my new shapely figure and straightened hair listening to Lucy Woodwards "Dumb Girls". When…

"'Mione could you come down here we need to talk to you," my mum, Vicky, yelled up the stairs.

"Coming," I answered back.

When I got downstairs my parents were sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down in the chair beside my mum.

"Honey we need to talk to you," my dad, Mike, said.

"What about?" I nervously asked expecting the worse from the disheveled looks upon their faces.

"Dear we haven't been honest with you," my mum said. "You see… your adopted, sweetheart."

"I'm WHAT!" I disbelievingly shouted.

"When you were one your biological mother was murdered by some unknown witch or wizard and your father knew he couldn't take care of you or your two year old sister. So, he gave you to us because we were friends of your mothers and couldn't have children. And your sister went to your mothers' brother in America so Voldermort wouldn't find you," my "dad" explained this so fast to me that it took me a few minutes to digest before I could ask any questions.

"So, why are you telling me all this? Especially now and does that make me a pureblood?" I asked after I got all my thoughts together.

"Yes you are is the answer to your second question. As to the first question because your sister has been kicked out of her old school and will be finishing up her sixth and seventh year here with you." my "mum" care freely replied like it was no big deal.

"When does she arrive? What's her name?" I excitedly asked for I knew even if I didn't want the answers to my questions she would have them.

"Any moment and her name is Athena Rembrandt," my "dad" said.

"Is that my real last name?" I asked them both desperately.

"It's your mother's maiden name," Vicky answered my question.

I was starting to get annoyed with their evasive answers. Was it that hard to answer a simple question.

"Are you even going to tell me what it is or about my birth parents," I angrily asked them both.

"It's not our place to tell you," Mike answered before getting up to leave the room.

So after running upstairs and having a temper tantrum. My "mum" said they were going out to get some stuff at the store before my sister showed up.

After an hour and half of listening to Brand New the doorbell rang. So, I figured I better answer it since no one was home but me. When I opened the door there stood a 5'8" blonde in baggy pants and a T-shirt that read "Gods gift to MAN" with luggage, a cat shuttle, and an owl cage around her.

"May I help you Miss…?" I asked the very intriguing girl in front of me.

"Well, if your name is Hermione Granger then yes," she answered back.

"It is and you are?" I hesitantly asked her.

"Athena Rembrandt, Athy to most people. I'm your sister Mia," she enthusiastically told me.

"My sister," I said. 'This was the girl who would be able to answer all my questions' I thought.

"Yes, now can I come in or do you make all your guest stand on the front porch," Athy asked me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry let me help you with your bags and I'll show you to your room," I said as we grabbed her bags, cat shuttle, and owl cage. Then I headed upstairs with her right behind me.

"Your room is across from mine, the bathroom is two doors down on the right," I explained as I opened the door to her room.

"Thanks," she said. "Hey, before you go I know it's weird for you and all but as soon as your ready to talk about this just come get me and I'll try my best to answer your questions."

"Your welcome and I'll do that," I said. "My adopted parents went out to get some stuff they should be back soon though. Uh… dinner is at six I guess that's all if you need anything I'll be in my room."

Then I walked out and headed to my room to think about all that had been going on. I wonder how people will treat me at school now that things have changed.


End file.
